This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The drilling of oil and gas wells often involves the use of several different measurement and telemetry systems to provide data regarding the subsurface formation penetrated by a borehole and data regarding the state of the drilling process. Electrical and hydraulic power is utilized to drive various downhole systems and tools.